The New Girl at Faction High
by 1amDivergent
Summary: Tris is the new girl at Faction High. She is rich and ready to tackle the challenges she will face. Will she find a boyfriend? What happens when she gets to know Four Eaton more than others do? Will they just be friends or something more? I would really appreciate it if you read this story. XD
1. The first day of school

**HI GUYS! This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it! ~S**

_**TRIS POV**_

I wake up to Who we are by Imagine Dragons

_Up in the morning _

_Up in the evening _

_Picking down talks when the birds get back at me_

_Oh, to me_

_Up on the mountain_

_Down in the King's lair_

_Pushing there boxes in the heat of the afternoon_

_Oh, Afternoon_

_We were never welcome here_

_No we were never here at all_

_Nooooo_

_It's who we are_

_Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_

_Doesn't matter if it's all okay_

_Doesn't matter if it's not our day..._

I slam my alarm even though i love Imagine Dragons. Oh no. Today is the day. I have to go to school today and its even worse because I'm a new student. I groggily get out of my beautiful and comfortable bed and go to take a shower. My house is massive and by massive i mean MASSIVE. My mum, Natalie Prior, is a world famous singer/actress/model/fashion designer and my dad, Andrew Prior, is pretty high up in the government. We have 5 floors in our house. The first one for normal stuff like Kitchen, Living room, Dining etc. Then it's my parents floor. They have a big bedroom with a walk in wardrobe and an en-suite. That takes up the WHOLE of the floor. Yep. Its that big.

Then it's my bother i mean my brother's floor. Caleb is a big nerd. He has his room which has a walk in wardrobe and an en-suite as well as a science lab and a library. My floor has my room which also has a walk in robe and an en-suite. Then there is a theater room and a place for me and my friends to hang out. In my walk in wardrobe is a secret ladder that is hidden which leads to the roof where i go if i want to think. No one knows about it but me. We move alot because of my parents jobs so that is why i am in Chicago right now. My school is called Faction High and is split in 6 sections or as they call it, factions hence the name. There is Dauntless (the one I'm in) which has people who are brave, Abnegation which has selfless people, Erudite (Caleb's faction) who are nerds, Candor who are the honest, Amity who have the hippies and lastly the factionless. When people go to factionless, its because they got kicked out of their faction and apparently they never go to school or only go once in a while.

I've only had friends because of who my parents are or because of my money. I hope this school is different. I get out of the shower and put on black tights and a black shirt which has 'DON"T MESS WITH ME' on it in white but its a bit small on me. Then i put on my black with white laces converse and grab my bag. In school, we dress according to what faction we are in. Dauntless wear black, Erudite wear blue, Abnegation wear grey, Candor wear black and white, Amity wear red and yellow and factionless wear whatever.

I go down stairs to find Caleb reading a book, my dad reading the newspaper with coffee in his hand and my mother making breakfast. Yep everythings the same no matter where we go. I grab a muffin and jump into my red Ferrari and yell out bye to my mum, dad and Caleb.


	2. Meeting the Gang

2nd chapter... Please review! ~S

** TRIS POV**

Not even a minute after I get in my car, Caleb comes and drives off. Typical Caleb, always wanting to get to school early. School is only 10 minutes away from my house so I get there pretty quickly. When I park my Ferrari, I get the usual reactions; guys with their jaws dropped and girls with jealous looks. I walk up to the office lady and ask her for my timetable.

**Name: Beatrice Prior (Sophomore)**

**Locker: 64T ****_(see what I did there? ;) )_**

**Period 1: Homeroom ( )**

**Period 2: Science ( )**

**RECESS**

**Period 3: Art ( )**

**Period 4: Geography ( )**

**LUNCH**

**Period 5: Gym (Coach Amar)**

I walk out the office looking down at my timetable when I suddenly run into someone. Oh great! Note the sarcasm. I see a girl who is really pretty and is taller than me. Well everyone is taller than me but yeah. She has short brown hair, brown eyes, long slender legs and she has dark skin.

"OMGimsosorryiwasntlookingwhereiwasgoingareyouokay?" She says.

"Um.. Yea I'm fine."

"I'm Christina." She says while holding out her hand.

"I'm Tris." I take her hand and she helps me up.

"Can I see your timetable?" She asks.

"Sure." I say.

"OMG!" She squeals.

"What?"

"We have the same timetable!"

"Yay?"

"Your locker is next to mine as well so let's go!" Christina takes my arm not even giving me a choice. I like her, she is going to be a great friend. Christina starts talking about all this random stuff but I just ignore her. We go to our lockers and I get my stuff out. Christina walks off trying to find her boyfriend. I decide to go to Homeroom early so I don't get there late.

I put my head down because I don't really like attention and I hope I don't run into someone. I walk into a wall. Wait no. A guy.

"Sorry." I say while picking up my stuff which got scattered.

"It's fine." He says and helps me with my stuff.

When I stand up, I finally get a good look at him. He has a spare upper lip, full lower lip, dark blue eyes with a small patch of light blue, long lashes that touch his skin when he blinks, short brown almost black hair and a muscular body. _Damn he's hot. _

"I'm Four." He says while holding out his hand.

"Tris." I say while shaking his hand.

"Well, see ya around."

"Bye."

And with that, he walks off and I hear a squeal behind me.

"You totally like Four!" Christina says.

"I do not!" I protest.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" She says.

We walk in together and asks us to call her Tori because she tells us she isn't that old. Christina leads me to a table with a couple of other people. After Tori calls out the roll, she lets us just talk because it's the first day. Christina introduces me to everyone at the table.

"Tris, this is Marlene, her boyfriend Uriah, Uriah's older brother Zeke, Zeke's girlfriend Shauna, Shauna's younger sister Lynn, my boyfriend Will and Four who you have already met."

"Hey guys." I say and get a chorus of hey's in return.

We start talking about random stuff until the bell rings and Christina and I go to science. I sit down and look around to see if I can find any familiar faces. The only people I know in science are Christina and Will. School goes by pretty fast and before I know it, it's already lunch. I'm not really hungry so I just get cake. I sit down with all the people Christina introduced me to in Homeroom. I finish my cake pretty quickly and it is DELICIOUS! All of a sudden Uriah and Zeke stand up on our table and yell out

"Party at our house tonight! Everyone is welcome so come!"

And then they sat down and started talking as if nothing had happened. I see Four looking at me quite a lot then looking away when I look at him. I just zone out of the conversation until I hear Christina say my name.

"Are you going to Uriah and Zeke's party?"

"Yeah."

"YAY! THAT MEANS WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!"

"Okay. Fine."


	3. Shopping and a Pedrad Party

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I would really like someone to review because I don't know if I should delete it or not... Anyway on with the chapter**

—

_Previously:_

_"Are you going to Zeke and Uriah's party?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"YAY! THAT MEANS WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!"_

_"Okay. Fine."_

—

TRIS POV

After Gym, Christina and I go to the mall. We shop for like 5 hours or something. We go to about 50 or so stores and Christina finds her dress. She goes into the change rooms and when she comes out, she looks really pretty.

"I think this is the one." I say to her.

"Yep." She says popping the 'p'.

Christina's dress is really pretty, it's strapless and the chest area is covered with white, sparkly sequins. The rest of her dress is black but it goes about mid-thigh.

After she buys her dress, we go lookup for mine. Christina takes to me a million stores and forces me to wear lots of dresses but I don't like any of them. They all are either slutty or too revealing. Finally I see one dress I like. It's a high-low dress, entirely back except for a gold belt around the chest area. Like Christina's, it's also strapless. We both buy black heels to go with our dresses and go back to my house.

For some reason, Christina has a huge make-up bag in her car. We both go upstairs to get ready. Christina decides to do me first because it's takes more time. After being poked and having things smeared on my face, Christina finally lets me go and put my dress on. I walk into my en-suite to find the mirror covered up by a black cloth. As tempted as I am, I chose to just put my dress on and walk out. I see Chris already dressed and is just about to put her makeup on.

"Well, you took your time Trissy." Christina says.

"Trissy?" I ask.

"Yeah or nah?"

"Hell no!" I exclaim.

Christina finishes her make up really fast and she looks drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow Chrissy, you look drop dead gorgeous!" I squeal.

"I could say the same thing to you Trissy." She says smirking.

Since she already has done my hair and makeup, she lets me look into the mirror. I don't think that's me.

"That is you Trissy!" Chris says with a grin on her face.

"Thinking out loud again?" I ask.

"No shit Sherlock."

We grab our clutch purses and go outside.

"Which car?" I ask.

"Hmmmmm... Ferrari of course!"

We get in the car and drive to Zeke and Uriah's house. We park a couple of houses down from their house so the car doesn't get trashed and we start walking to the house. When we walk in and immediately are met with the string smell of alcohol. We look around and everywhere there are drunk teenagers grinding and making out with people. I walk in after Christina because she seems to know where she is going and she leads us to our group.

I sit down on one of the few couches with no one on it and just look around observing people since Christina is probably somewhere making put with Will. After about 5 minutes observing people, I hear someone sit down on the couch I'm on. I look around and am pleased to see Four just sitting there and boy does he look handsome!

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says.

"So this is one of the famous Pedrad Bros parties people talk about?" I question.

"Yep."

We sit around just talking when all of a sudden...

"IF YOU DO NOT SIT WITH ME AT MY TABLE DURING SCHOOL GET OUT!" Zeke yells into the microphone. Slowly people start getting out of the house and we all sit in a circle.

"So what are we doing?" I question clearly confused.

"We are we doing? Well Tris, my dear, we are playing Candor or Dauntless. The strip version." Uriah says.

"The strip version?" I ask.

"If we do not want to answer the truth or don't want to do the dare, you have to take a piece of clothing off." Will explains.

"Okay then I'm starting because it's my house!" Zeke announces.

"It's my house too!" Protests Uriah.

"I'm older." Zeke says shutting Uri up.

"Okay who should I chose...?" Zeke says while looking around the room evily.

His eyes land on Christina.

"Christina. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She replies confidently.

Zeke smirks and says "I dare you to prank call Al and ask if he wants to buy a lamp an-"

"That's all?" Uriah says butting in.

"I'm NOT finished!" Says Zeke clearly annoyed. "Anyway as I was saying, start talking in a ridicoulous accent and then ask if he has any spare condoms, when he replies say 'sorry my boyfriends waiting for me' and then take your mouth away from the phone and say 'I'm coming honey!' "

Christina does that and puts it on loud speaker. When she says sorry my boyfriends waiting for me, one of the guys say 'I'm waiting hurry up'. Once the phone call is over, we all start cracking up laughing until we are all crying tears of happiness. This continues for a while until I check the time. 1:45. Shit.

"Guys we have school tommorow and it's 1:45 in the morning." I say.

Everyone starts going home. I drop Christina home and I go to my own home. I change my clothes, take off all that make up and go to sleep. I have a great sleep considering what time I actually went to sleep which was a little after 2:00. I wake up to Caleb screaming at me to wake up. I groan and annoyed, get ready for school.

I go down stairs and find a note to say that my parent went on another trip to who knows where and who cares. I grab a muffin and drive to school. Nothing interesting happens during school and I almost fall asleep during science. My last class before lunch is music with Tori.

I take a deep breath and…...

**A/N- Wow you guys must hate me right? Yeah I know. Sorry for not updating, but I really want to know what you guys think because I don't know if you like this stour or not... Ummm that's it I guess. Have a good day/night/ whatever wherever you are! Btw I'm in Australia and it's 9:00 at night so I'm going to go to sleep soon.**


	4. Music and Chilling with Four

**I'm not going to have instant fourtris because that will not be realistic so yea...**

**Does anyone have any ideas to make this story more interesting because I don't know how to make this story interesting... If you have any ideas please PM me.**

**~S**

••••••••••

_Previously:_

_I take a deep breath and..._

••••••••••

**TRIS POV**

I take a deep breath and walk in, knowing today is the dreaded day I have to perform infront of the whole class. I already know what song I'm singing: All I want by Kodaline. After everyone comes in, Tori asks me to come on _the stage and start singing. I pick up my guitar and start:_

_All I want is nothing more_

_To hear you knocking at my door_

_'Cause if I could see your face once more,_

_I could die a happy man I'm sure._

_When you said your last goodbye,_

_I died a little bit inside,_

_I lay in tears in bed all night, _

_Alone without you by my side._

_But if you loved me,_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is, _

_And all I need,_

_To find somebody,_

_I'll find somebody,_

_Like you_

_You brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I've never seen,_

_You took my soul and wiped it clean,_

_Our love was made for movie screens._

_But if you loved me,_

_Why'd you leave me,_

_Take my body ,_

_Take my body ,_

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is,_

_To find somebody,_

_I'll find somebody._

_If you loved me _

_Why'd you leave me,_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_And I need is, _

_To find somebody, _

_I'll find somebody, _

_Like you._

I look around at everyone and I hear nothing, I only see shocked faces and mostly all the girls with tears ruining their makeup. The guys look like they were going to cry but tried to become strong, to impress the girls probably. Even Tori looked shocked.

"Was I really THAT bad?" I said under my breath. All of a sudden, everyone starts cheering and clapping and going crazy. Tori looks at me and says,

"Would you like to participate in the Chicago Singing competion and compete on behalf of Faction High?"

"Will I be doing it by myself?" I really hope I get to duet with someone.

"No you will be doing it with someone." Tori says.

"Who?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, so will you compete?"

"Yes!"

I go and sit down next to Christina. By now the cheering has died down.

"You're an AMAZING singer!" Christina says.

"I'm not that good." I mumble.

"You're amazing, you really are." Says a voice I don't really recognise. I look up to be met with the most gorgeous pair of dark blue eyes except there is a patch of lighter blue in the corner of his eye. Four.

"Thanks." I say, blushing. I'm not really used to attention or complements. After I went, a couple of other people went but no one applauded as loud as they did when I went.

**FOUR POV**

I walk in to Music Class and find Tris. I go and sit next to her but I don't think she noticed. Tori calls Tris up on stage and she starts singing. Once she stops singing, everyone including me and Tori, were amazed. She has the voice of an angel. Once she finishes her song, She comes and sits downs and starts talking to Christina. She says she isn't that good but she is amazing.

"You're amazing, you really are." I say. I hope she doesn't think I was eavesdropping on her conversation even though I was.

"Thanks." She says blushing. She really should stop thinking she isn't good enough because she is perfect. I think I might like her...

**TRIS POV**

After school ended, I jump in my car only to find it not working. Dafuq? I guess I'll just walk. I start walking but all of a sudden, someone grabs me. No. 3 people grab me. I struggle to get out of their grips but that doesn't work. Then they start_ touching me_. I shiver. I scream but one of them cuts my scream short by punching me and kicking me and _feeling_ me as well. Then, I see black dots dancing but that's not normal. I hear someone punching someone else and the last thing I remember is being picked up by someone.

I wake up in a unfamiliar room. I look around and see Four in one of the chairs sleeping rather uncomfortably. I smile and try to get up but I can't because the pain is unbearable so I lie back down. On one of the walls, it says 'FEAR GOD ALONE'. I'll have to ask Four about it but right now I'm too tired to do anything so I drift off to sleep. I wake up again and look to where Four was sleeping before but he isn't there. Strange. I get out of the bed and stumble on something and land on something else. I realise I fell ontop of Four. _Shit. _

"Goodmorning to you too Trissy." He says.

"Morning." I grumble.

"You know it would be nice if I could get up." Four says. Oh I'm still on top of him. I get off him and ask the question that has been bugging me ever since I woke up for the first time.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Peter,Drew and Al beat you up, at least I think that all that they did because when I saw them, they were..."

"They were what?" I say.

"...feeling you." He finishes.

"Oh." I say not knowing what else to say.

We have the rest of the day off because Four told the office we were both sick so we watched movies until late in the night. We had started watching a scary movie and we were sitting kinda close to each other. _I wish we were sitting closer together. _Wait what? In the scary parts, I flinch and look away but there was a particularly scary part were I hid my face in Four's shirt but that didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he put his arm around me.

"You know, I don't really know a lot about you." I say.

"Well, no one knows my real name, my favourite colours black, I like reading and that's all there is to know really... Oh and I also sing." He says.

"You sing?" I ask.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"My real names Beatrice Prior, my favourite colours black as well, I also like reading, I sing, play guitar, piano and my parents are famous so we are rich as hell. And I also have a older brother called Caleb." We then start talking about random shit with me leaning on his shoulder and his arm still around my waist. We slowly drift of to sleep like that.

**A/N- OMG IM SO FRICKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I STARTED THIS CHAPTER BUT THEN I FORGOT TO FINISH IT AND I HAVE A LOT OF ASSIGNMENTS COMING UP AND ERMAGOD! On a completely different note, did you like that little bit of Fourtris? **

**I'll try to make it up to you guys by updating regularly and stuff but umm... Yeah have a nice day/night / whatever you wanna call it. There is also gonna be a major and I mean MAJOR plot twist coming up ... MUAHAHHAHAHAHAH! **

**~S**


	5. A tablespoon of FourTris

**Just wanted to say thanks to those people who review and read! There may or may not be some FourTris action in this chapter… (Wink wink, nudge nudge; D)**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to see that my neck is stiff. That is weird. I look up to find my head was resting on Four's shoulder. I try to get up quietly, keyword: TRY. Four looks down at me then smiles. I smile back, I can't help myself.

I try again but I can't get up. Then, I feel someone's arm wrap around my waist and discover its Four's (duh Tris who else would it be? A fricking ghost?) I feel something in my stomach flutter **(is this right? I have no idea…) **but I ignore it. Before I know it, I fall fast asleep in Four's arm. I wake up again and find that Four is no longer next to me. He must've gone home.

**A/N-God I am so friking sorry! I have no idea what this chapter should've been about. Please, if you guys have any ideas, tell me! I have a major plot twist coming later in the story but that is WAAAAY later in the story and I don't know what to right in the meantime so it would really help me if you guys help me with ideas! **

**Thanks! ~S**


	6. Tris finds out

**Okay. So in the last chapter I wrote that Tris wakes up to find that Four isn't next to her so she thinks he went home but I re-read it and realised that she was at Four's house. Sorry, about that I totally forgot about it. In this chapter, Tris will find out…**

**TRIS POV**

I look around Four's room and realise its pretty simple, if you were to walk it his room you would not think it is Four's. I hear something that sounds like whimpers and muffled screams. Da F? I walk down the stairs as quietly as possible which is quiet considering I have snuck out countless times. Then I see something so horrifying, it is when you see a car-crash, you want to look away but are curious about what will happen next. I finally give in and stand in front of Four and the belt wraps tightly around my wrist. It hurts like a bitch but I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming.

Four notices that the belt didn't hit him so he looks up. Once he sees me, he's eyes turn red with anger and punches Marcus straight in the jaw knocking him out. He holds my non-hurt wrist and runs –to where? I don't know. We keep running up the stairs until he finally stops and I take a good look around. We are on top most floor of the house. It is beautiful. It has a king sized bed, massive T.V., some game consoles, a mini fridge and many other things that I automatically think this is an apartment. Without saying anything, he lets go of my wrist and gets a first aid kit. He puts some type of ointment on my wrist and wraps a bandage around it. I grab the ointment and some bandages and bandage up his back with is covered in scars, more specifically, belt marks.

Once I am finished, Four turns around and I see that this is not the same Four, the strong, emotionless jock but a scared boy who is frightened by his so called 'father'. I shock Four by wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. He stiffens at first but then relaxes into me. I cannot help but notice how well we fit together, like a puzzle. I feel tears running down my back and I pull away. I can't control what I am doing until I do actually do it.

**A/N- OMG I'm so mean! MUAHAHAHAHAH**

**Nah I am joking, I won't do that. (Insert cheeky smile here)**

I kiss Four. Like the hug, he stiffens first but soon relaxes and kisses back. We pull away, breathless.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Four says.

"You're right, I don't know so please enlighten me." I reply. He seems shocked about my comment but then answers.

"Ever since I saw you, I've wanted to do that." I am in shock. Four has wanted to kiss ME.

He starts talking again.

"You probably want to know everything now." I nod.

"Well, when I was 2 (**A/N- I don't know how old Tobias was when Evelyn left him.) **My mum died leaving me with that monster whose name is Marcus." He practically spits out Marcus' name.

"He started beating me with his belt since I was 7 but before, he would say stuff like how I was worthless and I didn't deserve to live and that it was my fault that my mum died. I learnt at 10 that he also beat Evelyn. That's why she died. He would-and sometimes still does- beat me, starve me and chuck me into the closet from anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple days." He continues, his gorgeous eyes filling with tears, threating to spill at any moments.

"Tobias." He says.

"What?" I say utterly confused.

"That's my real name, Tobias Eaton."

"Tobias… I like it." I say testing out his name. "How did you get the nickname Four then?"

"I knocked Four bags off their chains in the gym and my football number is 4." Tobias says.

"You aren't staring at me like that." He says.

"Like what?"

"Like a kicked puppy."

"You aren't a kicked puppy."

"I'm a coward; I'm scared of my own father."

"You, Tobias Eaton, are not a coward. You are a brave, courageous, selfless, intelligent, and handsome person the world has ever seen." I say dead Sirius. (**Harry Potter pun. Hilarious! Not really…)**

"Did you just call me handsome Tris?" Tobias says raising an eyebrow.

"Really? I say you are brave, courageous, selfless, and intelligent and all you hear is me calling you handsome?" I sigh.

"I stay here whenever he finishes beating me." Tobias says changing the topic.

We stay up here just talking, eating and watching movies just like the day, I was nearly raped. I shiver thinking about it. Tobias must think I was cold because he wraps me up in his arms. Not that I'm complaining. I look outside one of the windows and realise that it is getting dark and I probably have a million and one calls/texts from Christina. I hear light snores from Tobias meaning that he is asleep. I find myself getting tired but my wrist is definitely better. I fall asleep quicker than usual, probably because of Tobias hugging me protectively.

**AND THERE IT IS! 904 words. **


	7. Back to school

**I feel so friking awful for not updating in like 3 years! I don't have an excuse for that but here is the next chapter. I hope you guys are having a nice day/night. Right now, it's thundering and there is lightning and everything and it's raining heavily even though it's spring now so yea I don't know what's up with the weather. So to make it up to you guys, I will try to update as soon as possible. Anyway, here is Chapter 7 (I think).**

_• There is a difference between giving up and knowing when you've had enough. •_

**Tobias' POV (you didn't expect that did you?)**

I wake up to petite blond snuggling into my chest. I can't believe she took the belt for me and she is now the only person who knows about the abuse I have to deal with every single day apart from Tori. As well as being an art/music teacher, she is also a tattoo artist and she is the only other person who knows because she found out when she was doing my back tattoo.

I stay there for a while, just relishing the moment and dreading the time when we have to go to school. I wish I could stay like this forever. Just freeze time and stay in this moment for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, I can't because of a dreaded thing known as 'school'. I gently wake Tris up and we both get ready for school. She has the clothes Christina brought her but because it's a rainy day, she is going to get cold when we go out of the house so I give her my black jumper which is a bit big on her.  
>"So, Tris." I say.<br>"Hmmm." She says while putting her books in her bag.  
>"I know you're going to hate this but you have to act vulnerable at school today."<br>"What?"  
>"I said, you have to keep your head up high but act vulnerable."<br>"I know what you said, I just. It's just that, I don't want to act vulnerable. I have had enough of being weak."  
>"I know that but just trust me, right now, I want to make sure your safe and that's more important right now than being right. Trust me Tris."<br>"Okay, fine." She sighs.

The day went by fairly normally or as normal as you can get when you are friends with the Pedrad's and we didn't hear any smart aleck comments from Peter and his minions so I think I put them in their place. They didn't say anything to Tris either so our day was alright apart from the piles of homework we got from the teachers. At lunch, the gang reminded us of the paintball game we are having in the afternoon. I don't think that Tris should be playing Paintball in her condition but she is determined to play It.

**~•Time Skip to the Paintball game•~**

We arrive at the Paintball arena and learn everything we need to know about playing and all the rules and stuff like that. We decided that we would play against each other in pairs. So it was;  
>- Tris and I<br>- Uriah and Marlene  
>- Zeke and Shauna<br>- Chris and Will.

We played for about 2 or so hours and Tris and I won all the games we played.

**~• Time Skip to the Pedrad's house •~**

We all decided to got to Uriah and Zeke's house after the Paintball game and we just played games, hung out and laughed so much our cheeks were hurting by the end of the day, we decided to stay the night since tommorow is Saturday. Tris' parents were gone somewhere and Caleb was going to sleep over one of his nerd friends house so Tris could stay as well.

We ordered pizza and ate a lot considering we hadn't eaten for a long time. After watching a movie, we decided to go to sleep. Even though their house was big, they didn't have enough bedrooms for us so we had to share and I got to share with Tris. We talked for a bit and soon we were both drifting off.

**A/N- I wrote this in an hour or so and it isn't very good but I will try to make the next chapter longer. I legitimately had no motivation for this story so I didn't write for a couple of months but I will be writing longer chapters and having more frequent updates. Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter and for not updating in a couple of months. I hope you guys forgive me because I can do whatever I want with this story so I could, I don't know, kill of a beloved character or something...  
>Naw I'm joking, I would only kill Peter, his minions, and Eric.<br>I hope you guys are having a nice day/night! Also I'm going to start every chapter from now on with a quote.**


	8. I am so sorry!

**I am so sorry for not uploading in forever, but I have decided to start over again and I'm currently writing the whole story again. In my opinion, my story is really bad and the one that I'm currently writing is way better. Also, this story is really cliche and is going really fast. **

**Again, I am so sorry for not uploading and I might upload soon depending on if I can or can't ( I have a heap of exams and tests coming up soon).**


End file.
